A content sharing platform may receive millions of messages from users desiring to share media content such as audio, images, and video between user devices (e.g., mobile devices, personal computers, etc.). The media content of these messages may be associated with a common geolocation, a common time period, a common event, and so forth. Conventionally, a first user sends a message to a second user or to several users, and the second users or several users can view the message. The second user or several users may then create a new message and send the new message to the first user or other users.